


As You Wish

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Frost and Eobard, Road Trip, Snowells, Snowells Week 2020, and giggles, free theme, more fluff and sass than anything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Eobard picks Frost's car to jack and joins her road trip which is all fun and giggles until a line get crossed. Eobard learns Frost still has ties with her previous life and if he wants to claim a spot in her current life, he will have a far-reaching decision to make.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Snowells - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Life is a Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Snowells week 2020 (late, grievously late but getting close to finished - fingers crossed) ~ had to chop it into chapters! Day seven, free theme: road trip.

Swinging the last minute bag of important provisions (okay, it was all junk food - but very necessary), Frost approached the passenger side of the black boxy vehicle she had decided to use and yanked the handle. The door and her mouth were wide open and then she lunged inside, slamming the door shut after herself.

Despite the need to keep a low profile, icy mist formed, swirling inside the car. “What in frozen hell do you think you're doing?” Frost yeeted her supplies into the backseat. She smacked the man in the middle of stealing her car - landing a solid blow to the back of Eobard’s head. “Seriously? It’s not enough you pull all the big jobs in Central City, you’ve lowered yourself to petty crimes too?”

“Hey!” Eobard pulled his head out from under the steering wheel and let go of the ignition wires in his hands. “Petty? Grand theft auto more like.” He grimaced and rubbed the rising bump on his skull. “What did I ever do to you that you felt the need to try to smash my brain into spaghetti?”

“How much time do you have?” Killer Frost sat back and crossed her arms, starting her tirade off with an ominous glare. “At the beginning of fall, you ruined my favourite leather jacket. Last November, you emptied the bank vault at Central City Bank of the Union before I could! You tore my next best jacket at Christmas time! And -”

No longer willing to be harangued, Eobard sighed and interrupted Frost. “That was rhetorical, as if I pay any attention to what I may have done to others.” Many of the shoppers loading their cars were craning their necks watching himself and Frost, no doubt hoping for talk-show level action. “Do me a solid and lower your volume from fishwife to fish.”

Frost gasped. “Oh. No. You. Didn’t.” She grabbed hold of his arm and wondered why Eobard hadn’t tried to yank her spine out with his speed. Actually, why wasn’t he using any of his power for evil purposes? Why was he trying to jack her car? Or any car for that matter? Oh. A shrewd grin on her face, Frost snorted. “Oh no, you can’t.”

“What?”

“As in, you somehow lost your speed.” Frost could feel maniacal laughter bubbling up, waiting to be released. She needed to get rid of this jackass and get going. “Beat it.” For fun, she raised her voice. “Get out of my car!”

“Darling, but what about the kids?” Eobard moved a bit closer and playfully tugged on a tendril of Frost’s hair. Whispering, he said, “Do you want all these people making a police report if we start a fight?”

“Shut up and drive, dear.” Frost wished she’d gotten more chocolate. Dealing with Mr. Reverse Flash was very much a fudge situation.

“Got keys? I don’t want another braining.” Eobard gave Frost a sideways glance. “I’m sure me fussing with the ignition wires is too much temptation.”

“Pfft.” Frost threw the keyfob at her new chauffeur. “I need to get out of town, now. Head east.”

“Yes’m, Miz Daisy.” Eobard tugged at a non-existent hat and gave the woman a truculent smirk.

Much more relaxed as the distance between herself and certain others increased, Frost found herself starting to enjoy being driven; up until Eobard blew a very stale yellow. “Hey! Did you get your license out of a gumball machine?”

“Don’t you mean cracker jack box?” This time the cheese doodle thrown at his head didn’t startle Eobard. “What are the kids saying these days, anyway?”

“Don’t kid yourself.” Frost made sure to drawl her words to get her sarcasm across to the big bad speedster. “You’re a dinosaur and out of touch with the pulse of current society.”

“You wound me, now I’ll have to take you off my Christmas card list.”

“Exactly! Nobody sends Christmas cards!” Frost ate another handful of cheese doodles and then rummaged at the bottom of the bag for her second chocolate bar. Good thing being evil burned calories - but right now it was self-medication. Eobard was an unknown quantity. Being this close to him was worrisome - who knew when he’d revert to his vibrating hands trick? The one that crushed a person’s heart before they could regret not eating more chocolate? So many things that man could vibrate in a good way but all he wanted to do was cause harm? Rude.

“Then why don’t you educate me on current society?” Eobard hoped he’d said that cooly. Not as a joke about hanging out with Killer Frost - but because he actually meant what he’d asked. It would be nice to have a somewhat proper colleague to exchange thoughts with while he needed to keep a low profile. Once his plan was in motion he’d have to return to centre stage in Central City.

“As fun as that sounds, I’d rather accidentally chop my head off while shaving.”

“Or perhaps stab yourself in the stomach while giving yourself a haircut?” Eobard laughed and took a fast left onto the road leading out of town. “Don’t be too surprised, we have classic TV in the future too.”

“I’m not surprised, Black Adder should be immortalized endlessly as far as I’m concerned.” Frost held onto the inside door handle as the car’s wheels squealed, her voice rising in irritation. “Can you not kill us?”

“And why would I kill us both?” Eobard gave the vehicle more gas, passed a minivan full of presumably screaming children and a set of stoic parents, blowing past them.

“You’re missing your speed, huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Frost didn’t even attempt to hide her smirk. “So, what happened to your speed? Why oh why does Mr. Reverse Flash need a car all the sudden?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What is it? You don’t know what I’m talking about or you don’t want to talk about it? Because -”

Eobard shot Frost a side-glance that was only too easy for her to imagine limned in electric glowing red. “I. Don’t. Want. To. Talk. About. It.”

Frost considered pushing the point and decided she’d prefer to live another day. She took solace in the fact she could call her little chauffeur all kinds of names in her head - starting with bitch and not ending until she got to the phrase show-pony. “Just so you know, it might be a good idea to keep under the speed limit. It’s only sixty here.”

“Hmmph.”

“I love icing a cop as much as the next criminal, but you’re in no condition to do evil as per usual, are you?”

“Do I have to repeat myself?”

“Fine, fine!” Frost waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. “I read you loud and clear. You don’t wanna talk about it.” She adjusted her car seat to recline and placed her booted heels onto the dash. “Wake me when we reach a decent coffee shop in the next town over, ‘kay?”

“As you wish.”

Frost had to hand it to ole Eobard, he did know his classic TV and movie quotes.

><><><><

Frost sniffed once, twice and let out an outrageously satisfied sigh. The coffee aromas were fricking amazing. She shuddered and her eyes snapped open. Eobard was still driving but now in pride of place in the car’s cup holders were two coffees.

“Um, nice job paying for a drink for me, but there was totally another reason why I wanted to stop.” She sucked air over her teeth and gave Eobard her best disgusted look. The one that would make a normal man grovel for a good ten minutes. It didn’t work on him but it felt good to try. “I’m nowhere near common but I do have the need to stretch my legs and use certain facilities.”

“Who says this second coffee is yours?” Eobard had the audacity to snort. “I have my own personal caffeine needs to meet.”

“Oh, you sweet summer child.” Frost shook her head and smiled brilliantly. She snagged the unopened drink and raised it to her lips, inhaling the delectable scent and then delicately sipping. Savouring it, she said, “You’d better find another coffee shop or hole-in-the-wall diner. Or else, there’s gonna be a little less happiness inside this vehicle.”

“What do I care how happy you are?”

“You’re gonna care.” Frost took another sip and looked at her handsome chauffeur through slitted eyes. “Unless you somehow enjoy the smell of pee? Is that your kink? I would never have guessed. Huh, weird.”

“Ugh. Fine, I’ll stop at the very next place.” Eobard stifled the urge to laugh. Frost wouldn’t appreciate the other rambling thoughts in his head at all. It was oddly satisfying to be here on this road trip with her - even if his powers were out of commission and he had no intention of letting her know exactly why. This situation, it was almost charming. How long had it been since he’d felt challenged? Eons.

“Excellent. I’ll downgrade you to the next slightly less creepy level of weirdo.”

“I don’t care what you do.” Eobard spotted a sign and took the next exit, his high speed making the van squeal its tires. “As long as you hold it for another five minutes, yeah?”

><><><><

Frost ambled out of the restroom, only mildly surprised Eobard was still sitting at the booth of the restaurant. Mmm, could it be his superspeed was making a comeback and he needed to fuel his powers with food? Why did she care? If he was anywhere near recovered, he’d be gone - in a flash. She snorted.

“This place has decent poutine, so let’s fuel our bodies.”

Dropping into the seat opposite her travelling companion, Frost picked up the plastic coated menu and gave it a cursory reading. “Just because it says ‘world famous poutine’ doesn’t make it the truth.”

“Well, good to know your sarcasm is at full power.” He rolled his eyes. “But I know for a personal fact this place makes good poutine.”

“Oh, well, then let’s indulge.” Frost dropped the menu like it had third grade cooties. “Far be it from me to disagree with such a smart and well-travelled man.”

“Are you seriously making me tell you to chill?” Eobard rolled his eyes and managed to project a lot of self-assured chutzpah. “And thanks for such heart-felt assurances. I do know my way around this burg.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, old man.”

“As if. You’re technically older than I.” Eobard flicks his electric blue eyes up and down Frost’s body. “But when you’re right, you’re right.” He smiled at the waitress and ordered food for them both; one large poutine, an order of coleslaw and two burgers.

Frost only gave minimal thought to arguing. It was one measly meal, not worth fighting over. But later, if Eobard was going to continue playing lord and master...well, he’d have one hell of a fight coming. As an alpha female, she knew exactly when to pick her battles.

><><><><

Eobard clutched his stomach, partly in fear of the heavy load of poutine escaping. The other reason was Frost was a much more of a rules-schmules type of driver. She’d deftly pick-pocketed the keys from his coat after they finished their meal and gleefully took over driving duties. He’d had to relinquish or lose face. That woman had called him a coward - not in so many words, but she was casting much too much shade on his manhood.

“Aw, is the big bad man scared of my driving?” Frost pressed down on the accelerator and grinned maniacally. “I, at least, learned how to in my own time.”

“You tell me that, but I haven’t seen any evidence.” Eobard considered lowering the window. If push came to shove with his stomach contents, it would be less smelly if he barfed into the wind. Ew but no - he should spew and let the wind carry the barf away. Frost had addled his brains entirely too much.

His general interest in the woman had become too strong. What else would he find himself doing just to curry this bewitching female’s favour? Eobard chuckled. He knew what he wanted even if he couldn’t bring himself to put it into words. It was part and parcel of the reason why he’d used her personal trip to escape Central City after his failed experiment. He laughed and clutched his stomach harder. “Don’t give yourself too much credit.”

“How flattering.” Frost mashed her foot down and passed the twin of the vehicle she was driving, although the other one contained a harried mom, a shouting dad and four children. “I happened to actually take lessons unlike yourself.”

“You take that back!”

Frost didn’t know if Eobard was trying to flirt poorly or was just deluded into defending his piss-poor driving - but in either case, she decided to give the superbad man enough rope to hang himself. “Okay, you don’t drive like you’re clueless.” She put extra oomph into her fake laugh - and even if she had to say it herself, it was perfection. This was the laugh that screamed, ‘oh no you didn’t’ - in the highest of registers.

“Maybe I was a little hasty.” Eobard grabbed the holy hell bar and held tight, his otherwise handsome face squinched up into a massive rictus of fear. “Can you maybe just keep it to fifteen over the limit?”

“Wow. The speedster with the mostest is begging me to take it easy?” Frost scoffed, “I’ve got a schedule to keep ya know. Actually, do you know? Pfft. I don’t think such a criminal mastermind would have any idea about us little common-folk.”

Eobard only knew he felt exposed...and horribly mortal without his full powers. He’d be playing into Frost’s hands if he let any of that slip and so he kept playing the one card that had never let him down. “Go nuts if you want nightmares over what I do to whatever unlucky cop tries to pull us over.”

Almost instantly the van lost speed and Frost started to follow each and every proscribed rule of the road. The next twenty miles passed without conversation until the light started failing and it was obvious a motel room was going to be necessary.

><><><

“Wow, you actually planned to stay in a shithole like this?” Eobard had the grace to wait to ask this after they got the key from the old and massively overweight motel owner; he’d pretended to be as much of a normie as he could - only unleashing his snark once they stood in the middle of the stuck in the seventies decorated room. The room was an unholy mixture of harvest orange, fruit heavy wallpaper and gold fringed bedspread; safe to say it was a decorator’s nightmare.

“Let me give you my official apology.” Frost bowed, letting her head hang low and then stood upright with a snap. “If only I’d’a known you were gonna tag along and be my personal burden, I could’ve planned a nicer getaway for you.”

“Let that be a lesson to you.” Deciding an imperious tone was his best armour, Eobard charged forward with his ridiculous words. “You’re very lucky I’ve chosen you, d’you know?”

“I’m starting to realize.” Frost hoped her ironic tone wasn’t lost on Eobard. “I’m ever so blessed.”

“Excellent that we’re in agreement.” Eobard sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. “You should go and check and see if the tub is clean enough for you.”

“Clean? Tub? What the hell are you thinking?”

“I’m too much of a gentleman to sleep with you of course - you’ll feel better sleeping in the tub, I’m sure.”

“Mmmmmm.” Frost considered freezing Eobard into one solid mass and then slapping the shit out of his damn rude mouth. Just in case he was only pretending to be at a handicap, she decided to hold off on that - but it was rapidly rising on her list of things to do. “It’s early yet, yeah? Let’s grab some grub and we can decide who’s sleeping in ceramic glory after.”

“As if it’s not a forgone conclusion, but yeah, let’s go find something good to eat.”


	2. Happy Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my road trip AU - hope y'all are enjoying!

The casual food dive the unlikely pair found themselves in was quaint and that meant the decor was at best a decade fresher than the no-tell motel. At least it smelled delicious. A doe-eyed twenty-something woman greeted and seated them, gave a short spiel about the specials and informed Frost and Eobard she’d be back very soon to take their orders.

What had to be a selection of locals were having a noisy meeting; loud talk about the mayoral race and even louder mentions of how good Vanessa looked in her pink waitress uniform. Both Frost and Eobard were of a mind to ignore these distractions until the dudebro in charge of the meeting started running his mouth in earnest.

“So, have y’all decided?”

Both Frost and Eobard nodded, but before either could speak, one of the rowdy regulars interrupted. “Nessa, can you freshen my coffee?”

Frost gave the waitress a small smile. “You should deal with Mr. Can’t Wait, first.”

“Ooh, that’s actually close to what we called him in middle school.” She giggled and pitched her voice louder, “We called Eddy The Little Emperor.” Vanessa dropped her order pad back into the small pocket of her apron and faced the little runt. “Oh, no, it’s not quite the same. Could you let me do my job for this nice couple? I’ll be right over with more coffee for the table once I take their order.” She only smiled as Eddy glowered. Giving her customers her attention again, Vanessa retrieved her order pad and flipped it open, her pen inches away from the surface. “Now, what caught your eye?”

“I’d like -”

“Your ass!” Eddy snickered without any remorse - surely he was the product of shoddy upbringing. “We’re regulars over here so don’t waste your time on uncertain tips.” He tapped his empty coffee cup and then started banging it on the table, several of his dudebro brethren copying. “March that fine ass back and serve us coffee.”

Frost lost every trace of ‘easy-going patron’ in her body she’d ever had in her life and by the look of disgust on Eobard’s face, so had he. Of one mind and will, they excused themselves from the table, stood and sauntered over to Eddy.

Eobard gave a regal hand wave to Frost, indicating the first shot was hers. She did not disappoint. “Eddy, Eddy, Eddy. Didn’t you ever learn to respect people? Ain’t nobody got time for your bullshit.”

“I must agree.” Eobard leaned over on the table and picked up Eddy’s coffee cup, giving the miscreant a wink that might have passed for roguish if it hadn’t been so evil. “If you’re in such a hurry, why not get it yourself?”

“I don’t know who you folks think you are, but you’d do well to learn to keep your noses out of other’s business!”

“Eddy, you got between us and our meal.” Frost gave Eddy her best dead-eyed stare. “You should learn how to play nice.”

“My dear, some guys never learn to be nice.” Eobard chuckled as the absurdity of what he was saying hit him. “But, some of us assholes do learn to at least fake it.” He sucked air over his teeth. His tone was low and threatening as he said, “Seems Eddy missed class that day.”

“Well, then. He needs to learn that lesson, yes?” Frost met Eobard’s eyes - trying to suss out what her erstwhile partner might be willing to commit to without drawing too much attention. Even if Eobard was not currently speedy, he still had what amounted to decades of evil-doing experience. “We’re over-qualified, but needs must, eh?”

“Hey, what’s with you two acting so tough? Some emo goth woman and an old man? Pfft! I ain’t scared.” Eddy stood abruptly, scraping his chair on the floor, making it skid noisily backwards. “I’m too important -”

Frost gave Eddy a sharp rabbit punch in the throat, smiling angelically as Eddy folded like a cheap suit.

He crumpled and sobbed - once he was able to inhale - like the little bitch he was.

“Any more takers?” Frost planted her hands on her hips and let her derision show on her face.

Eobard glared at the rest of Eddy’s posse. “Go while the gettin’ is good, or else my dear companion will hand out more lessons.”

In short and satisfying order the gaggle of men dragged Eddy out after tossing several bills onto the table to cover their bill.

Frost sat back down at their table and picked up her menu and smiled at the waiting Vanessa who had the widest grin on her face. “I’ll have the rib dinner with coleslaw and fries - no, make that a poutine.”

Eobard gave Frost one of his classic evil smirks. “Nice to know I’ve converted you into a poutine connoisseur.”

“As if! I’m just hungry.”

“Ain’t you two the cutest couple I’ve had in ages!” Vanessa ignored the distressed look Frost and Eobard exchanged. She asked Eobard, “And for you?”

“I’ll have the spaghetti and meatballs special.”

“Cheese on your garlic bread?”

“Um, sure.”

“I’ll put in your orders and bring you drinks in a flash!” Vanessa speed-walked away, ignoring their protests they hadn’t selected anything to drink yet.

“Well, that went over better than a lead balloon.”

Eobard played with the salt and pepper shakers, clinking them as if he was heralding something momentous. “Lead balloons can float. Ever watch Myth Busters? You just gotta know what you’re doing.”

His companion sighed, putting an elbow on the table and settling her chin into her cupped hand. “You watch TV?”

“I’m human, aren't’ I?” Eobard answered. “TV or youtube, content is content. And, there’s too many streaming services to mention even half of them.”

“Debatable actually,” Frost scoffed, “Both things! You, human? And if content isn’t sometimes twisted by delivery. Don’t get me started on having to pay extra for one channel for one damn show and then they have the damn nerve to not have all the episodes available to view!”

“Tch. Angry much? And this is how you treat the wonderful person who introduced you to the amazing wonders of poutine?”

Vanessa bustled back to the table and plonked a very big bottle of red wine down. “Eddy has needed an ass kicking for too long. Thank you! No charge, so please enjoy!” She put two glasses next to the bottle. “I’ll be back with your food soon.”

Eobard raised one eyebrow. “How nice.”

“Better than you deserve.” Frost shook her head. “Sorry, bad habit. You were pretty decent.”

“Ah, that’s the damning faint praise I prefer.” He pointed to the bottle and smiled. “Open that and pour. I’m not going to let you hog our reward.”

“Wasn’t even thinking of not sharing.” Frost opened the wine and deliberately gave Eobard a generous pour and then filled her own. “Cheers to our little partnership.” She inclined her head as Eobard raised his glass to clink with her own. “Long may we wreak havoc.”

“Long may we wreak havoc.” Eobard copied Frost’s words a scant heart-beat later and then added his own sentiment. “Cheers to one astounding bad ass bitch.”

“True.” Frost brushed imagined fluff off her leather jacket. “I’m more lethal than the plague.”

“Funny fact, thirty years into the future there’s another plague.”

“That is funny.” Frost took a fortifying sip of her wine after Eobard’s weird proclamation. “And all this talk of disease makes me sooooo thirsty.”

><><><><

Frost supported a stumbling and giggling Eobard into their motel room. She guided him to the bathroom - just in time - and he barely remembered to shut the door before unzipping and relieving his bladder.

She shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off her boots. Tonight had been weird. Actually, all of today had been weird; from driving the Reverse Flash out of Central City to sharing food and then giving that loser Eddy the beat-down he so richly deserved. It kinda felt like a partnership.

Eobard waltzed out of the bathroom, his pants mercifully up but the fly was at half mast.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Frost resolutely looked away. “Zip up!” Why was she cursed with manners?

“What’s got your evil panties in a bunch?” Eobard struggled with his zipper, fumbling for long seconds before the tell-tale sound of metallic zipper teeth fusing together meant the free show was locked away. “Never guessed you to be a prude!”

“As if!” Frost forgot she’d removed her boots - she tried stomping over to her unlikely road trip companion but didn’t make as much of an intimidating impression as she’d hoped. “I happen to have respect for boundaries.”

“Hahahahah!” Eobard bent double, clutching his stomach. “Boundaries? This from the evil genius that ruined three of my best plans? Oh, you are too much!”

“Eh?” Frost knew she did not in any way shape or form sound like an evil genius at the moment - but the surprise was too overwhelming. “Huh? I ruined three of your best plans? You gotta be kidding me.”

“Tell me more lies!” Eobard stood straight and edged even further into Frost’s personal space, using his height to look down imperiously at the woman. “Tell me sweet little lies.” He swayed the most miniscule amount but he stared with fiery passion at Frost. “Sweet, sweet lies.”

Frost blamed nobody but herself for her next actions. She was an adult and this clash had been coming ever since the feeling of camaraderie from them working together to teach Eddy that lesson at the diner. Or maybe just because Eobard was one hot piece of ass. That could totally be the reason - and the fact she’d been in a dry spell in regards to finding a suitable relationship. Evil-doers need sex too.

“I’ll give you sweet lies.” Frost let the back of her hand caress Eobard’s stubbly cheek. “Sweet and addictive - but they’re lies.” Her other hand was clamped onto his shoulder and she half shoved, half shook the inebriated man. Eyes bright, she licked her lips and whispered. “Do you want my lies?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

It sounded exactly like a demand from Eobard, and that mentally ticked off the consent box for Frost. So that’s what she did - she coiled herself around the man, plunged her fingers into his dark hair and ravaged his mouth with a series of deep kisses. Long, long minutes passed. Breathing was a heavy chore for both Frost and Eobard - and when they broke contact, they were dazed and confused.

“S-sorry.” Frost hated to stutter - but that was small potatoes against the need to apologize. “I shouldn’t have -”

“Done that when I’m buzzed, yeah.” Eobard leaned against Frost, letting her support a good amount of his weight. “Tuck me into bed, okay?” He stepped out of his shoes and ignored how stiff and shocked Frost was as she openly watched him flop into the double bed. He patted the pillow beside him. “Tuck me in, I needs the sleep.”

“Far be it from me to keep you,” muttered Frost, “from the sleep.” She pulled the coverlet up to Eobard’s chin and tried to walk away - but he grabbed her wrist and tugged, urging her into the bed with him.

In a much softer and kinder tone than she’d ever heard from him, Eobard said, “Don’t make me sleep alone. I’m tired of the cold…”

Incredulous, Frost wanted to scoff, loudly - but she only sighed because Eobard rolled over and began to snore. “Pfft. All I have to offer is cold.” Fuck it. As tired as she was, and as out of it as Eobard was - there would surely be no harm in sleeping together. Facts were facts, Eobard was currently powerless or he was faking. In either case, his apparent inebriation had been flawlessly real. Maybe he’d found some really good drugs to help him get drunk? Stranger things had happened - King Shark; half man, half shark to name one such strange thing. 

><><><><><

Several hours into the drive the next morning, the awkward silence between Frost and Eobard was lifted in the most unlikely of ways. A catchy tune on the radio got them humming along - and then eventually singing full blast with the music.

Obeying the unspoken offer to not talk about the previous night, Frost offered Eobard what she considered the premium choice from her bag of candy. “Hot tamale?”

Eobard made what could only be described as a grimace. “Excuse me?”

“Do you want a hot tamale? Candy?” Frost shook a handful of the small treats into her palm and offered them to Eobard. “Truce?”

“Oh...it’s candy.”

“Duh. What did you think I was gonna give you?”

“We took actual nourishment not even an hour ago.” He kept his eyes on the road, refusing to look away. “I don’t need anything extra.”

“Um, duh!” Frost wanted to snort but kept herself to a quiet eye-roll. “Nobody needs treats, but out of the goodness of my heart I’m willing to share.”

“Are we having this conversation now?” Eobard shook his head. “Maybe later.”

“Oh, there won’t be any available later.” Frost popped the candy into her mouth and chewed with gusto. Heaven would excuse her talking with a full mouth. “Screw you.”

Eobard took the high road and only thought of his response. You wish.

“Anyways, much like I said to Jimmy No-thumbs, I’ll take it under advisement.”

“Under advisement?” Despite his decision scant seconds ago to stop engaging with the bewildering woman, Eobard asked a question that would later haunt his dreams more than once. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, you’ve never run into Jimmy No-thumbs? Hah! He’s a goof.”

“That makes no sense.”

“He thought I was going to pay him back for his help - and unwanted help it was, from a bunch of other idiot thugs. Did you know he thought I needed rescuing?” Frost dumped another handful of candy into her mouth. “Hah! He’s lucky I didn’t castrate him.”

“Castrate?” Eobard asked despite knowing nothing good ever comes of a conversation that contains any mention of castration. “What did he do?”

“What did he do? Just keep making suggestions that I could clear things up by going on a date with him. I’d just ice him and get it over with but...well, he’s already got no thumbs so I’m not sure if that would be a mercy killing or not? Hm, then I thought I could freeze something else off as a discouragement.”

Eobard hoped like hell his shifting in his seat was not telegraphing how uncomfortable Eobard Junior was feeling.

Luckily, Frost kept up both sides of the conversation. “What do you think about making him Jimmy No-Di--"

"Don't even say it," Eobard said, wincing, “For the love of all things holy, don’t go there.”

“And that’s what he eventually said!” Frost concluded with extreme relish. “Don’t ever come near me again!” She giggled, slapped her knees and turned up the radio. “Of course, it was pretty hard to understand him, what with the crying and the snotty tears all over his face, but I’m sure he’ll never be able to harass another woman like what he did with me.”

><><><><

Frost took the opportunity of the coffee slash bathroom break to pull her itinerary from her jacket and check their progress against her map, hastily shoving it back after. Even with the unexpected extra person - or maybe because of her driving partner, she was on track; maybe even a little ahead of her schedule. She knew there were other things going on with Eobard. The man was known as the Reverse Flash, and as the most hated enemy of The Flash - it was beyond strange he was travelling by car. It seriously boggled the mind.

She held her hand over her heart and lifted her eyes to the heavens. Once a year she did her best to separate her naughty side from her previous existence. Once, she’d been a lawful member of society. Once, she’d been a member of a team that strived to bring down evil. All that was in the past - all but this small trip down memory lane. Frost let her shoulders relax, her head sinking to rest on her breast bone.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath in, unconsciously lifting her head upright - held it and then breathed out. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

“Ready?”

She clutched her chest. “HO-ly fucking shit, dude! Do I need to put a bell on you?”

“Not to be too trite, but chill, yeah?” Eobard laughed. “Get it?”

“Ha. Ha. You are soooo funny.” Frost pointed at Eobard’s empty hands. “Where’s my coffee?”

“Dunno, where’s my coffee?” He smirked; one eyebrow lifted and his eyes damn well sparkled. “Didn’t I buy you breakfast? It’s your turn to reciprocate.”

“Fancy words from a cheap, cheap man.” Rolling her eyes, Frost made a rude face. “You’re the one horning in on my vacation.” She fished out a wad of cash from her back jeans pocket and waved it under Eobard’s nose. “Hope the pot is bitter so it matches your attitude.”

“You wound me!” Eobard clasped his chest in mock horror. “Moi? Bitter? Haven’t we reached an accord?”

“Pfft. Maybe.” Frost sighed and sashayed into the trucker friendly diner attached to the gas station.

Eobard smiled and hurried into the vehicle Frost had jacked; well, she’d said she’d stolen it, but he’d seen the rental agreement - and if she’d boosted someone else’s rental - how was it she had the proper keys? Settling into the passenger seat, Eobard noticed the dwindling bag of candy at his feet. He picked it up, fastened his seatbelt and began rooting for what he considered acceptable sugar.

“Oi!” Frost thunked two coffees onto the roof of the car, yanked open the passenger door and grabbed hold of the wrist of the hand Eobard had inside the bag of candy. “Ah, that’s my stash and I don’t recall offering you anything!”

Amused, with a big grin on his face, Eobard spent a full minute looking back and forth from into Frost’s outraged eyes and where she held his wrist. “You offered earlier.”

“And you didn’t want any!” Frost frowned and considered stamping her feet. “It wasn’t good enough for you then, it’s not good enough for you now.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of people changing their minds?”

“You’re not most people.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Eobard’s smile grew wider, deepening the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. “How about we replenish your candy the next change we get? I’ll buy you something that’s my favourite.”

Realizing she was losing this battle, Frost released her companion’s wrist. “It better be amazing.”

“You’ll be endlessly grateful.”

Frost scoffed her derision, her face actually looked sour. “Big words you got, this candy had better blow my mind.”

“It will, so get your ass in the car and let’s get going.”

Eobard laughed, narrowly avoiding getting slammed with the car door. Frost stomped to the driver’s side and after dropping the drinks, silently held out her hand for the car keys. Accepting them, she jammed the key into the ignition and peeled rubber out of the parking lot. Tight-lipped and scowling, she drove towards the next city on her itinerary; Garnet.

><><><><

“This place has everything you could ever want.”

“I don’t see any ponies.”

“What?” Eobard stepped closer to Frost and peered into her eyes. “I don’t see any dementia…”

She swatted his chest ineffectually. Well, even if he didn’t move back, his chest did feel pretty damn nice. Maybe later she’d get to grope him better; one could only hope. Or perhaps plan to get him drunk again… “I’m not crazy. I’ve always wanted a pony; you said this place has everything I could ever want.”

Eobard chuckled.

Damn. When Eobard grinned like that, he was even hotter and sexier than usual. Down girl!

He said, “Within reason, it goes without saying - usually.”

Wow. How was he managing to sound amused and sexy? Damn, damn, double damn! How long had it been since her last sexual escapade? Too fucking long, that’s what. Frost giggled.

“Do I amuse you? Am I a clown to you?” Eobard smiled to show he was joking and quoting from a movie. “How about we indulge?”

Frost mindlessly swallowed and licked her lips before common sense slapped her in the face. Eobard was talking about buying whatever candy they wanted - not an endorphin freeing sex romp. Fuck. She snorted. Not ever the right kind. “You’re paying.”


End file.
